Watercolour Canvas
by NotLaura
Summary: What happens when the watercolour of everything you know is coloured over with grey crayons? (TaKari)


Author's Note: Well, it's short, I actually like it and it's another Takari. I love these two ^_^ Prolly a wee bit strange, as I'm practically high on my new lip gloss, and still adjusting to beding a redhead. (As of Saturday Afternoon, Cool, huh?) Anywas, I don't own Digimon and all that stuff.  
  
Please Read & Review  
  
  
  
  
Watercolour Canvas  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
  
Her fingers curled around his tightly, as she mouthed a single word. Please. Inside her heart, love was mixing with fear, churning inside of her in a dance of confusion. Moments ago she had been in a state of euphoric bliss. Moments ago she had been with him. Moments ago her entire life was painted in front of her in romantic watercolour. But that was moments ago.  
  
He gently, and sadly, pulled his hand from hers, and shook his head. He couldn't bear to look at her, and dropped his gaze to the ground. Sometimes things needed to happen, fate and necessity had stepped into the picture perfect world he had built around him.   
  
She reached for him as he turned away, one last time, and her hands clamped around his arm, her face buried in his chest. He merely stood still, making no move to comfort her, and her heart shattered.  
  
"Kari, please." His voice startled him with it's steadiness. "It's for the best."  
  
She raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "No..." She said it slowly at first, then kept repeating the one word, faster and louder with each time the syllable left her lips. Tears streamed down her face, as everything she had ever known collapsed. "Y-you don't mean it." she choked out.  
  
"I do."  
  
"No! You don't!" She shook her head violently, gripping his arm with more force. "You can't... TK... You said... Y-you said you'd never... you'd never leave me." She spat the last part, as if challenging him.  
  
He forced himself to pry her off, and set her away from him. "I lied." Unable to bear the betrayal in her beautiful face, he turned, leaving the park, leaving her, leaving everything.  
  
  
  
  
Kari's hands were shaking violently as she opened the door to her family's home. Her brother, Taichi, noticed immediately. "Kari?" He jumped to his feet. "What happened?"  
  
"TK... he... he broke up... h-he broke up w-with me." She sobbed, falling against her brother's supportive chest. "H-he... He doesn't love me anymore." Her tears were falling faster, her shudders becoming increasingly violent.  
  
Tai frowned as he held her close to him. Something was wrong with this picture. He knew TK loved his sister, he knew the boy would do anything for her, had always done everything for her... It didn't make any sense... He stroked her dark hair in an attempt for comfort.  
  
"Shhh, Kari, it's allright." He whispered.  
  
Kari sniffled and wiped at her nose. "Y-you're so strong Tai..." She murmured. "Sora broke your heart years ago..." She felt him tense. "And yes, I do know about that... The point is, you were able to go on... Keep living... I don't think... I... I don't th-think I can l-live without... without him." She broke into fresh wailing against him once more.  
  
  
  
  
Nancy Takaishi was sitting at her typewriter when she heard someone pounding heavily on the door to her apartment. Blinking, she glanced at her watch. "It's 2:30 AM..." She said, startled, before rising to get the door.  
  
The pounding continued as she walked down the hallway towards the main entrance. Her son, Takeru, must've been woken by the incessant banging at the door, for her beat her there by a few seconds.  
  
She gasped in shock at what happened next. No sooner had he opened the door, then he was sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose.  
  
"That's for making her cry." Tai said bitterly, crouching beside TK and hauling him up. he had barely been standing for a second before he was back on the floor. "That's for making her hate herself." He lifted the younger boy once again, as Nancy watched in shock. Tai's fist connected once more. "And THAT'S because I couldn't tell her what had happened."  
  
Nancy broke from her shock and stepped between teh two boys. "Taichi Kamiya!" She scolded angrily, and was about to start berating him up one side and down the other when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Mom." TK's voice was calm. "I deserved it." He gently moved his mother from between him and Tai. "I don't think my nose is broken yet." He said simply.  
  
Tai raised his fist for a moment, then grunted angrily and forced it down. "You son of a bitch." He was having trouble controlling his fury. "You love her, I know it. Why?"  
  
"Because she deserves better."  
  
"Don't give me that crap." Tai spat at him. "She's my sister, I think she deserves the world. Someone who loves her unconditionally, supports her, and would do anything for her. And until she collapsed in tears a couple of hours ago I thought you were that person."  
  
"I'm not." TK said flatly, turning towards the kitchen to get ice for his rapidly swelling nose.   
  
Tai followed him, sighing. "TK, sometimes you're like the kid brother I always wanted, but sometimes you remind me so much of Matt I want to punch you both for it." He sat down at the kitchen table. "She's an amazing girl, deserves so much." he shook his head lightly. "She's so innocent and trusting and beautiful... I always thought you'd protect her, this world doesn't have a lot of room for people like that."  
  
TK leaned against the counter, his back to Tai. "You think I don't know that? I love her more than I ever dreamed it was possibly to love anyone." He took a deep breath. "That's why I had to hurt her."  
  
Tai clenched a fist. "You didn't have to do anything. She was so happy... I'd never seen her happier. Every day the light in her eyes shone more brightly... because of you."  
  
"Get out." TK's voice was flat, emotionless.  
  
Tai glared at the younger boy's back for a moment before turning and stalking out of the apartment.  
  
The moment TK heard the door slam shut he sank to the kitchen floor... and he cried.  
  
  
  
  
Kari tossed a stone in the stream and sighed. Three weeks. Three lonely, miserable weeks. This had quickly become her favorite place, the meadow near the stream. Surrounded by the darkness of a summer night, a tear joined the stone at the bottom of the stream.  
  
She hadn't spoken to him, hadn't heard from him, hadn't seen him... not since three weeks ago. Each day the light inside her faded... Every time the phone rang her heart would swell with hope that she'd hear his beautiful voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
Kari leaned back, lying on the soft grass. No explanations, No reason for ripping her heart from her chest and dancing a polka on it, No excuse for casting the watercolour of her future with grey crayons. He just did it...  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, then slid out the sides of them, to fall down her face, and fall off her chin onto the grass she was lying on. She shook with sobs, as she had every night for the past three weeks, and rolles onto her side, staring at the small moonlit stream.  
  
Then she saw his reflection.  
  
In the waters before her she saw his face, lonely and tear-stricken, coloured by the moonlight. Sitting quickly she glanced all around, but he wasn't there. Looking back to the stream she knew it had only been her imagination, like every night when she would see his face.  
  
Sighing and pulled her knees to her chest and propped her chin on them. "Takeru..." She whispered, and the wind carried her small voice over the stream. "Please TK, I love you... I need you."  
  
"I need you too."  
  
She shook more. "Oh how I wish I could really hear your voice..." Her tears were falling again. Then she felt his hand touch her shoulder, and she turned slowly, fearing her mind might betray her heart.  
  
But he really was there, and his face really was lonely and tear stricken... Gasping and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. His hands gently stroked up and down her back, revelling in the feel of having her in his arms once more.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shh..." She placed a trembling finger on his lips. "I don't care. I love you, I need you, you're here... don't ever..."  
  
"Never again. I love you." His lips found hers, and she melted at the familliar taste of his kiss. They loved innocently in the soft grass beside the moonlit stream. Stars shone above, and with each touch of skin, with each caress, with each shudder, a new canvas was painted across Kari's heart. Watercolours, of a beautiful and happy future. In love. Together. 


End file.
